Soft asperity
by SanaRan
Summary: When a hardhearted vampire falls for a kindhearted human ,, TakuRan fic , ( Disclaimer ) I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go/CS/Galaxy or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

" run away .. don't let him get you "

It was Kurama Norihito , the attacking positioned's yell to his close companion , Minamisawa Atsushi , whom unfortunately , his friend's call was too late for him ,

The white haired attacker was too busy defending himself against the abrupt counterattack that forced him to watch the vampire inserting his fangs in the purple haired man's neck , listening to his loud pained cry that didn't last long before he went unconscious ,

It was everything he can do ,,

" MINAMISAWAA .. " though he knew the yell won't help with anything at all ,

judging by the fast way he passed out , he has only 3 days before he turns , leaving them to add a new member to those creatures

" haha .. next time you must think well before starting the attack against us " Yukimura Hyouga , the vampire whom was standing in his way scoffed , which made Kurama's blood boil

" you won't run with this " he hissed before jumping , using his power against them " Side Winder " ,

The blow didn't hit Yukimura alone , but also his mate that was standing right behind him , Kishibe Taiga , the same one whom bit Minamisawa , and they both fell to the ground ,

Kurama wanted to go inspect his swooning companion , but when his eyes met Kariya Masaki , the defense positioned vampire that appeared out of nowhere , he canceled the idea , after all there was no use of doing so , so he did the better thing to do ,,

* * *

" how went your trip ? "

Kurama stayed quiet for a while before answering his leader's question " .. not good .. we've lost Minamisawa to them "

" .. Minamisawa ? .. " and Kurama could hear the sad tone in his voice , he looked down feeling shame for not being able to help his friend ,

" but ... we were able to revenge .. I've taken a hostage " ,

" .. who ? "

" Kishibe Taiga .. he's the one that turned Minamisawa "

The leader's eyes widened for a moment " Kishibe ? "

" yes sir "

" .. he's a close person to their head .. " he said walking toward the window , gazing out with his azure eyes , " .. we must take a reaction from him into account " he flipped his long pink hair that reached the end of his back away from his shoulder ,, instead of the two pigtails he had always used to make in his old days , it's now tied in a high ponytail ,,

He's no longer a child , now he's a 22 years old adult , and he has a big responsibility on his shoulders , being the leader of Raimon , the secret organization to fight vampires ,

,, Kirino Ranmaru ,,

* * *

Yukimura stood in front of his master's chamber , only hearing the deep tune of the piano filling the place , he hesitated to knock on the door ,,

Usually , the vampires leader doesn't like to be annoyed when he's in his loneness and playing piano , but now there's an important matter ,

' knock knock ' , the music was stopped , before he heard the leader's voice

" what ? "

" sir ... there was an attack on us .. "

" .. so ? " ,

" we have a new vampire "

" only that ? " annoyance was visible in his voice ,

" .. actually .. they've taken Kishibe " even though the door was closed , Yukimura could imagine the angry look on his leader's face , he started to be scared ,

" .. how did you loose him ? " he talked in a low tone that was more frightful than yelling , Yukimura swallowed

" they .. they were from the strongest attackers by Kirino Ranmaru's side .. " , After the mention of that name , there was a long silence ,,

Yukimura was sure of the leader's flinch at it , he knows , no , ALL the vampires know what Kirino Ranmaru is to their master ,,

inside the king-sized room , a grin was formed on the man's mouth , his expression filled with immense desires , he gave a little chuckle ,

" well ... it's him then .. " , slowly , he stood up with his grayish brown wavy locks reeling upon his shoulders " .. this's good .. that time is coming so soon ... when I'll catch him with _these two hands_ " , he said raising his hands with eagerness , his dark red eyes glowed , showing the grandeur of the vampires world's emperor , Shindou Takuto " .. finally ... he'll be _mine_ "

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Well minna this's the first chapter of my new fic I promised to post , and yes , it IS TakuRan as most of my fics will be , I watched so many animes and shipped many couples , and I don't know why but those two have captured my heart totally , also this story might include KyouRan and maybe MasaRan too ,**

 **btw I know I've put a horror genre but it's not so much , that's just about the vampires and blood but nothing serious ,  
**

 **So I just like to hear your opinions and if I should continue ,**

 **Thank you for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirino knew this was dangerous , they haven't had a problem with the vampires for a while , but now he's sure they won't let it go without a reaction ,

He headed for Kishibe's place , and while walking in Raimon's corridors , he glanced Kurama sitting alone with absent mind ,

The attacker was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice his leader sitting next to him until he talked

" so .. Kurama ... what's wrong ? "

The white heard man looked at the pinkette " uh .. Kirino-sama ! .. " , after a second , he lowered his gaze " ... it's nothing " ,

Kirino understood him fully , after all , this feeling is so familiar to him ,

" .. I know what you feel too well .. Kurama .. don't worry ... we'll find a way to bring Minamisawa back ... and all who are like him ... no matter what " ,

He stood after finishing his words to continue for his destination , and Kurama kept his eyes on the defender's back ,

,, _' I hope so '_ ,,

Kirino stood in front of the room where Kishibe was detained in , he never wanted to be the one making the attack on them , as a defense positioned , he had always preferred to defend himself instead of being the aggressor ,, but the problem is that the matter doesn't only mean him , but every human being , so if they wanted to protect them selves they _must_ do it for information , to know more about those creature's abilities , so they wouldn't have to lose more people ,

" is he awake now ? "

" yes sir .. would you like to enter ? " , Sangoku Taichi was the prison's guardian , who answered his leader ,

" yes please " and even though the pinkette was their master , he still treated them respectably , especially people whom are older than him ,

" understood " ,

He entered as the door was fully opened , the vampire was on a chair , chained tightly that he couldn't move the slightest part of his body ,, and being a sensitive person since his born , Raimon's leader couldn't help but pity him ,

" listen to me- .. " Kirino started but in no time he was cut off

" _you_ listen first .. if you think you can gain anything from me .. then you better finish me "

Kirino sighed , this's actually going to be hard , " you better listen .. I have no intention of killing you or harm any vampire .. we're just trying to protect our kind .. so if you think that being stubborn is a good idea .. then you're wrong ... because if you give me a good information I'll release you ... but if you don't .. " he got closer to look straight at his eyes , " .. I won't mind using you for forcing your master to obey us ... and it'll be your fault " ,

The vampire frowned badly , it was the last thing he wanted ,, because he knew that his leader won't ignore this , also , he knows very well that Raimon's leader , the handsome man that he's now standing with his slender body RIGHT in front of him , is his emperor's idol , and Shindou wants _nothing_ in this life more than this guy , it's obvious that this will be his perfect chance to get him , even though he knows that his master could have the pink haired man whenever he wanted , but this human , despite being strong , is so kind too , and his efforts for not hurting vampires have forced Shindou to lessen their attacks on humen , only taking a small amounts of blood from them at night without their notice to not make any fuss ,

He doesn't like to admit it , but Kirino Ranmaru is the only creature that affects his lord like that , in spite of being a hard person , but when it comes to _this man_ in particular , he acts so strangely ,,

Somehow firm , but kind at the same time ,,

" what are you thinking about ? " Kirino's question brought him out of his trance ,

" .. I'm not willing to tell you anything .. and I don't think you have enough strength against my master ... you can do what you want to do .. I don't care " ,

After a moment of exchanging glances with him , Kirino turned and went out of their ,

When the door closed and he turned his head , he saw Kurama standing there , looking at him as if asking if it worked out , he really felt sad for him ,

" .. well ... I didn't expect him to say anything from the first time ... but it's ok .. I promise you- " he pinkette couldn't finish his promise due to the warning sirens that started tooting in the whole building ,, _it only meant one thing_ ,

" SIR "

They turned to see Matsukaze Tenma running quickly while calling his master , he was the main forerunner to warn from any attack , like the link between the front lines and the back ,

" sir .. Shindou Takuto is attacking us with several of his men "

" what ? "

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **The new chapie is here , I'm so happy that you like it so far and thanks a lot for supporting you're really the best readers , and yes , the TakuRan scenes will begin gradually from the next chapter ;) ,**

 **So minna I think from now on I'm gonna post a chap on ( Light within dark ) after a chap on ( Soft asperity ) evenly so I can be fair and I'll try to not make you wait for long**

 **Thanks for reading and lots of love ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Now Raimon's head was standing in front of the building with the other defenders , Kurumada Gouichi , Amagi Daichi , Hamano Kaiji and Nanobana Kinako , and there the vampires were , right in front of them ,,

Actually there were only four attackers , Tsurugi Kyousuke , Hakuryuu , Saryuu Evan or Saru and Matatagi Hayato , but he was sure that these four can defeat most of his men , if not all ,, Because they weren't any vampires , they were the main and strongest attackers from them , and if they were alone he wouldn't count it a big misfortune ,

But with them , and face to face with him was the vampires emperor , Shindou Takuto , staring at him with an unique smile that he only sent to him ,

a strange smile that , though he doesn't like to admit it , gave him fear more than a frown

" you finally came out .. it's have been a while ... you have grown longer " though he was taller than him with a span , the brunette said praising ,, his proud , noble voice doesn't give the impression that he's the most dangerous creature ,

" .. what do you want ? " the pinkette asked trying to sound as calm as possible , and Shindou's smirk widened a little

" .. I just came to .. _thank_ you for your last movement toward me .. it gave me the permission to come and see you ... I really missed these eyes " he flicked his head as if pointing to his eyes , and the defender narrowed them

" stop joking and tell us your intention "

The vampire gave a small chuckle " .. I'm not joking .. I liked to hear your voice ... it's so more better than hearing piano "

" ... you want to take back that vampire .. right ? ... but I'm not willing to let you do .. you've taken one of my men "

" taking that guy was in return for your attack .. " ,

This left the pinkette speechless for a moment , but then he answered " in reality .. we don't trust you ... so if you want him unhurt ... you must agree to our requirements "

" you're in no place to put terms- " Matatagi stepped in , but his lord's hand that was raised in front of him stopped his words ,

" so ... what's your requirement ? " Shindou asked calmly , in a way that sounded like he was waiting for this ,

" .. we want to have the surety that you won't make any aggression against us or turn any human anymore .. "

" well ... first of all .. I have the right to take Kishibe at any moment .. and you don't have ANY right to try stopping me ... so you better give him back to not force us to use the hard way ... and if you want me to agree about your request ... I have another condition .. " ,

Kirino didn't know why , but this gave him a bad feeling , " ... what is it ? "

The vampires lord showed an intense smile before talking , " .. I want you to come with me .. "

The pinkette didn't react much , but his men behind him were shocked ,

Amagi couldn't stay silent anymore " what are you saying ? " he said angrily ,

" if you want us to retreat and never try to hurt more humen ... you must come to me .. "

Kirino kept silent , but Kurumada talked instead of him " why would Kirino-sama agree to such a thing ? .. and what makes us even believe you ? "

" you know that I don't have to lie ... if you come with me willingly ... I'm on my words " Shindou replied , but his eyes never left Kirino's face ,

" ... is that for sure ? .. " the pink haired talked after a moment , and his defenders looked at him dumbfounded ,

Shindou grinned " it's a promise from me " ,

" but sir .. you can't do that " Hamano said to his master

" yes Kirino-sama .. we won't let this happen " Nanobana confirmed too

" excuse me sir .. but even if you accept we won't .. we can't lose our head " Kurumada refused absolutely ,

" oh god .. " Shindou lowered his head and shook it , giving a sarcastic laugh before raising it to look at Kirino again , " I didn't say I'm gonna kill you " ,

" and why our leader ? .. " Amagi interrupted again " why don't you ask for anyone else ? .. you can take me instead of him " ,

Shindou frowned at the huge man , " .. and why would I want someone like you ? " ,

" what ? " Amagi roared

" look .. " Kurumada came forward , " from the end .. we won't allow you to take our leader "

" yes " the rest followed too ,

The vampires lord was really annoyed now , he glared darkly at the four defenders , " how dare you stand in my way " , he hissed and his attackers immediately understood the message , They jumped in a blink of eye ,

" Parkour attack " first Matatagi attacked , forming a big glowing power and hit it towards them ,

Amagi quickly used his defending Hissatsu " Atlantis wall " ,

There was a clash , Amagi tried to resist it but the attack was so strong that it could break throw at any moment , so Nanobana came fast

" Mochi mochi Kinako mochi " and her paste-like power was able to hold it back ,, Kurumada seized the opportunity

" Dash train " his wild Hissatsu was able to give Matatagi a big blow , who shrieked with pain , but Saru jumped behind him

" Shellbit burst " the speedy burst hit Kurumada with Amagi and Nanobana , never giving them time to defend themselves ,

Hamano ran quickly to support them but he stopped when he saw Hakuryuu jump high in the air with a big white power

" White hurricane " , Hamano swallowed as the frightful attack was aiming at him , until

" La flame " , a huge blaze surrounded the whirl until it fumed , turning into mist ,

" Kirino-sama " the defender cheered , and though the pinkette realized the bad situation , he smiled softly at him ,,

And just seeing that beautiful smile , Shindou was aroused

" Tsurugi .. " the called boy looked back at his master " .. distract them " ,

The blue haired attacker understood what the brunette was up to " .. yes .. " , he turned to Kirino , " keep your joy for later ... we still haven't played with each other yet " , he jumped gathering his power to hit Raimon's building with one of his strongest hissatsus " Lost angel " ,

Kirino went back while looking up in attempt to defend the building ,, but suddenly , the big power turned to another direction , that was happened to be Hamano ,

" AAAH " his blood splashed in the air and some at Kirino , who widened his eyes with horror

" HAMANO "

the pinkette was so perplexed and focused at his defender and Tsurugi that he didn't notice what was going on , all of sudden , he felt his back hit the wall behind him ,, first he didn't know who was cornering him against the wall because he shut his eyes tightly from the strong impact , until he heard the husky whisper in his ear

" I got you "

After hearing this , there was a small kiss planted on his neck , and in no time fangs were inserted in the same spot

" AAH " , it were only a few seconds before his vision was blurred , his body felt heavy and started to fall , but instead of hitting the ground , it were the vampires lord's hands ,

Then , he couldn't feel anything

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I know you must be so excited for the next chapter because as you see , Shindou got his babe ;)**

 **well maybe this chap included many things like romance or action , but I don't how it turned to me as comical , actually not all , it's about the part when Shindou talked to Amagi , it's just that I started imagining this fic about Shindou x Amagi and it really made me laugh so hard , my mother was happened to be beside me and she was like (O_O!) , I'm sorry I know it's unnecessary but that was kinda funny XD**

 **so minna thanks a lot for reading see ya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark , all he could figure was blackness , he wanted to open his eyes but they felt so heavy as if there was something holding them tightly ,

He raised his body to sit and feeling the air tickling his skin , he touched himself to become sure that there wasn't any cloths covering him other than a thin fabric around his waist ,

His head was dizzy so he brought his hand up to support it , just to find something wrapped around his eyes , he tried to get rid of it but it never budged , and when he raised his other hand and started tugging at it with both , he heard a metal clashing sound , it was when he became aware of the chains that weren't only attached to his wrists , but also ankles and neck , and they were so damn solid that he gave up on cutting them off after a few failed attempts , but he noticed their length that was enough to let him move freely or maybe even stand up and walk a little , and the place was quiet and seemed that no one was around so he decided to stand on his feet ,

Unfortunately , he failed to do so , due to the sudden grab on his hand that tugged him back , he yelped when colliding with something behind ,,

actually , it was someone's body , because he felt a hot breath on his neck , and the hand that was still catching his started stroking it gently ,

" .. who .. who are you ? " Kirino asked with a shaky voice , and it was a moment of silence before he heard the reply that was breathed against his hair

" .. your owner " , The pinkette swallowed ,

 _this tone only belongs for one person_

he quickly tried to get away but the vampire embraced him tightly

" .. don't be scared of me ... I would never harm you "

" let me go ... what do you want ? " he demanded while struggling to break free , making the vampire chuckle

" .. you still don't know ? .. " he brought his mouth near the pink haired man's ear and tightened his grab , preventing him from struggling more " .. I want _you_ "

A chill ran down the pinkette's body , but he tried to restrain himself and talk , " we didn't agree on this " ,

" hahaha .. I know ... and that's why you're chained like this now ... wasn't it better for you to come with me without making problems ? " ,

" you know my men would never agree "

" I DO know ... so what happened to them was their fault .. " the lord said , and if not for the blindfold , Kirino's eyes would go wide

" ... what did you do to them ? " he asked with horror ,

After a moment of silence , Shindou suddenly turned Kirino to him fast , holding him strongly to his chest then started rubbing the back of his head reassuringly

" it's ok .. they're fine .. don't worry .. "

" how can I not worry ? .. what have you done ? " he tried to push the vampire to no avail ,

" I said they're alright .. my men just took Kishibe back quickly ... only who stood in their way were a bit injured .. just simple injuries ... nothing serious .. " ,

After hearing that , the pinkette calmed a little and stopped struggling , there was no point of doing so after all , " .. so .. you've taken Kishibe ... and attacked us too ... then why am I here ? " ,

For a minute , the vampire wasn't able to say anything , he sighed " .. listen ... as long as you're with me .. I'll comply with your request .. we'll never try to hurt any huma- "

" you know that Raimon will attack you to take me back .. " ,

Shindou didn't reply to that , slowly , he loosened his grasp on him and left ,

After a minute , the pinkette heard the vampire's steps coming back toward him , and heard the sound of something glassy was placed nearby ,, then and without warning , the same previous hands caught him again and let him set on the vampire's lap , before he felt something touch his lips

" open your mouth "

Kirino backed a little , _' what's this person doing ? '_ ,

" you haven't eaten anything since two days ... you must be famished .. " , the pinkette stayed silent and didn't do " .. it's humen's food ... don't worry .. " , still Kirino didn't obey , instead he turned his face away and Shindou sighed again , he put what he was holding and started removing the blindfold ,,

Kirino opened his eyes slowly ,, he expected to see a prison , a dark place or anything scary , but it wasn't at all ,

It was a big , imperial room with many lights , and he hadn't notice the matter when he was blindfolded because of his fluster , but he was on a bed , never had he seen such a big one before , like it was made for a king , he also saw that the chains were attached to it ,

Then he looked up again , and when he noticed the huge Piano that was settled in the center of the room , he realized that this was the vampires lord's chamber ,

He's keeping him in his chamber , on his own bed ,,, _' .. but why .. ? '_

" what's wrong ? " , the pinkette turned to look at the vampire , who was watching him with a small smile , " .. why are you surprised ? " ,

" I'm not .. "

" .. then .. " he brought the chopsticks he was trying to feed him with minutes ago " .. open your mouth "

" no "

" why ? .. if it's not to your liking just tell me .. I'll order what you want " ,

Kirino ignored him and turned his face ,, by chance , he saw a mirror at his sight direction , and when he looked at himself , he noticed that his hair was tied in two pigtails " wha .. ? " he raised his hand toward it ,

" don't do .. " the brunette quickly caught his wrist , " .. don't untie them "

" why did you do that ? "

" .. I just liked to see it this way ... like when you were still a kid "

" and were are my cloths ? "

" they were stained with blood so I took them off .. I could bring you a spare but .. " his eyes started to invade the human's body " .. you're beautiful naked ... your body is so graceful and grew slender without muscles ... unlike me .. " he commented with a playful smirk as he traced his bare chest with his forefinger " .. but I like it though " ,

" don't joke with me " Kirino's effort to sound offended was defeated by his rapidly pounding heart that he was sure it could be heard even without having the vampires strong ears ,

Shindou just closed his eyes for a second while giving a so short , light chuckle before taking the chopsticks near his mouth again , " I said to you don't fear ... just eat "

" .. I don't want .. let me go out of here "

" ... there's no need "

Kirino frowned " how there's no need ? .. I should go back or Raimon might do something dangerous "

" they can't do anything "

" I know .. that's why I want to go before they force you to hurt them "

" I didn't mean that "

The pinkette looked puzzled a bit , " then what ? " , he wasn't sure if it's his imagination or Shindou for a moment looked , _sad_ _!_

" ... you know you don't need to be afraid "

" I'm not afraid .. " he said , though deep in his heart was deadly frightened , and the vampire's sharp gaze that seemed to be looking directly at his soul reveals that he's completely aware of that , because obviously he's no match for him , further more , even if he succeeded with exiting this room , he was sure that folks of vampires will appear in his way ,

" I thought you would notice .. but you didn't because you ARE afraid "

" .. notice what ? "

" ... I've mentioned before that you're here since two days .. and I think you remember that I ... bit you .. " , when the pinkette comprehended what the vampire was referring to , his eyes widened , " and I wasn't sucking your blood ... I intended to turn you " , now Kirino was dumbfounded

" .. this means ... tomorrow ... I'll .. " , he stared unbelievingly at Shindou , and he knew that when the lord doesn't show any expression on his face , then he feels guilty , " .. but ... but how ? "

The brunette understood his question , because when a vampire bites someone to turn him , the human should stay unconscious for entire three days and when he awakes , he must be a vampire

" I used my power to awaken you ... this's an ability that no vampire other than me have .. I chained you and- .. " ,

Shindou stopped talking when he saw the expression that started to form on the pigtails haired face ,, he was frowning slightly with terror , tears on the corner of his stunning azure eyes , and he suddenly bounced to clutch tightly at his shirt " I don't wanna become a vampire " ,

the brunette didn't know what was his feeling when he saw him like this , as if his heart was squeezed , and a strange tingling in his belly stared to grow ,, he wasn't able to resist anymore as he smashed him against his chest with a fierce hug , planting numerous kisses on his neck as the pinkette started sniffing on his shoulder

" no ... I .. I don't want to drink blood "

Shindou raised his head with a confused , sad stare before holding Kirino's cheeks with his palms , who was still closing his eyes while crying " Ran .. look at me ... I can stop this " ,

After hearing that , Kirino quickly opened his eyes " .. re ... really ? "

Shindou brought a hand to his waist to press their bodies together " yes .. that's why I've awakened you today .. if I do it before the third day passes then you won't turn ... so don't fear .. everything's alright " ,

" ... how are you going to do ? "

The vampire stared at him for a minute , " ... I think ... you should eat first "

" please tell me " the human insisted , and Shindou stayed quiet again , before he replied

" ... I must bite you again .. "

" .. what did you say ? "

" what you heard ... I should suck the venom out of your body " ,

After a moment , the pinkette decided " .. I agree .. " he tilted his head to the side , " .. please do it " ,

" ... but there's a problem "

" what's it now ? "

Shindou sighed " .. if I did it .. there'll be a side effect "

" side effect ?! "

" yes ... you'll become a simple human "

Kirino frowned slightly " what do you mean by a simple human ? "

And the vampire closed his eyes " .. you are going to lose all your hissatsu techniques .. " , the pigtailed became shocked , " further more .. " he stroked the offered neck with his fingers " .. the bite won't be on this spot ... but on your lips .. " , Kirino gasped , " .. because most of the venom goes around your mouth to develop the fangs .. that are the most important part in the vampire .. and make them grow so you can bite and suck blood " ,

The tears that was dried seconds ago started to appear again " ... impossible .. " the pinkette frowned badly " .. you intended to do this " , the vampire looked away , before holding the chopsticks again

" eat first .. it'll help you to calm a bit "

" how can I keep calm ? .. " he slapped the chopsticks away with the back of his hand , sending them to the ground , his voice started to become high out of control , and Shindou kept listening with the bangs covering his expression , " .. first you came to me when I was still a child pretending to be a human .. then approached me and I regret accepting your friendship .. and after I fully trusted and treated you as the best friend .. I wake up at a night to find you on top of me and trying to suck my blood .. realizing that the closest person to me is a VAMPIRE ... then now you do THIS ... what's wrong with you ? .. just what the hell do you want from me- ? .. "

Kirino's human eyes didn't enable him to notice the vampire jumping to him , he just found himself pinned to the bed by the brunette's powerful hands ,

" want to know ? .. " , the pinkette's body started to shiver after hearing the vampire's hiss , " .. want to know why I was stuck to you all that years ? ... well .. I'm going to tell you ... but after I do .. you won't be able to disobey me ... you'll be between my hands for EVER " Shindou bended down more to let their noses touch , and the red eyes that were gazing down at the pinkette glowed , making him feel his lungs in a desperate need for more air ,

" _you're my soul mate_ "

the brunette finished the last whisper while his hands were penetrating into the soft pink strands ,

" UGH .. " Kirino choked out loudly as the painful bite captured his lips , and after feeling a few sucks from the vampire , all his energy was drained off his body , sending him to the realm of dreams again

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So how was it friends , hope that it was good enough , though I'm sad for Ran cause Shindou always makes him faint and I'm not sure what he might do with him next time TxT , if you want to know , just wait for the next chapy , and yes , breaking news , next time I'm going to publish my new fiction :D or you can say** ** _half_** **fiction ,**

 **See you later and thanks for reading ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour ,, what the human takes to wake up after stopping his turning into vampire is precisely 30 minutes , so there was only 5 minutes before Kirino awakes , because Shindou has spent 25 of them just sitting beside the pinkette and staring at him , watching his unordinary soft pink hair , fair skin , long eyelashes , small nose and delicate lips , completely mesmerized by the feminine male on his bed and thinking how lucky he's to have such a mate ,

His image from the first time he had approached him under the sunlight would never leave his mind , since his captivating shoulders-length hair swayed when the boy turned to look at him with his adorable big eyes after the brunette had called for him , watching with all the innocence of the world before forming that charming smile on his face , the vampire had thought that the boy wasn't a human ,, because he could almost see two white wings behind the little kid and a golden ring floating above his head , they were only what he needed to be a total angel ,,

Shindou extended his hand to touch the sleeping man's swollen lips , his heart ached for him , he did never like to cause him any pain and planned on doing it with a gentler way without freaking him out , but the younger male had insisted to be stubborn and anger him with his words , forcing him to use the compulsory way to let him listen , and despite being furious at that moment , the brunette couldn't help but pity the poor human laying under him , breathing hard and staring at him with terror ,, still he wanted to make him understand what it means to be his- ,

Suddenly , a flicker from the tender eyelids drew his attention before they slowly opened to show the sparkling azure eyes he has madly fallen in love with ,, at first the dizzy look was evident on them , until their sight fell on the vampire and they widened with fear , Kirino jerked up quickly to get away but by accident , Shindou was unintentionally resting his leg on the chain that's connected to the pinkette's hand , forcing him to stay still

" no .. let go .. "

" calm down .. " the vampire slowly took the chain between his fingers to break it with his mighty hands , continuing with the rest " you're fine now ... you won't be a vampire " ,

Hearing the last phrase , Kirino remembered the vampire's words about losing his techniques , so hurriedly he tried to use his special hissatsu ' The mist ' , and as expected , nothing happened ,

Shindou watched his mate as he continued with his hopeless effort , trying again and again , and from the expression on his face the brunette could tell that the pigtails haired is persuading himself that he might do it , even though being sure of failing ,, and again , the feeling that _this person_ in particular has the ability to make the lord feel flowed in his chest ,, _guilty_ ,,

After seconds , he went to a nearby locker to take a medicine cream then came back to sit beside the man , who was still trying of no use , and got a hold of his small wrist to which he fought against ,

" don't move .. I want to put this on your lips or it might hurt more "

" .. no ... leave me " he barely said while flailing around ,

Shindou didn't like to use the harsh way again considering his pity for the male who looked really hurt , so he released him , and after a resentful sigh he let out while closing his eyes , he flew them open again to show their red glow , using his power to paralyze his lover , before entrapping him between his arms with a strong yet gentle hug

" .. I'm really sorry .. " , the lord apologized , making the pinkette be the first creature to let him do , and after a minute of the comforting embrace he laid his mate back on a pillow and leaned on him to treat his lips gently , anointing and rubbing them with his finger right to left ,, Shindou swallowed ,, just feeling the two pink petals made his body temperature increase , it took him five minutes to stop although he was done within seconds , and if not for the pained expression that appeared on Kirino's face , he would continue

" it's ok .. the pain will ease gradually from now o- .. Ran ! .. " Shindou called perplexed when tears started flowing nonstop from the attractive and tightly shut eyes , he placed a hand of comfort on the soft cheek then a kiss on the other " please don't cry ... do you know how hurtful are these tears to me ? " he said while wiping them away ,

" ... really ? ... " azure eyes opened to gaze at red ones " .. do you really have a heart to feel hurt ? ... after all what you've done ? " ,

Shindou sighed looking away silently , " .. I won't get angry for this ... after all .. you're still a human and oblivious to the meaning of Soulmate " he replied after seconds while watching him from the corner of his eyes with a slight frown ,,

 _" you're my soul mate "_

A low gasp escaped the soft lips at the memory of the sentence he had heard before they were bitten ,

" .. I can't understand ... what's this _soulmate_ thing that makes you do all this ? ... to feign being a human for years .. and now kidnapping me against sparing my kind ... why are you going this far ? " ,,

Shindou stared silently for quite a while before replying " .. I'm willing to explain ... but if you eat first "

" I don't- .. "

" I won't tell anything if you don't .. " , when Kirino tried to refuse again Shindou cut him off at once ,

Having no other choice , the pinkette sighed " .. alright "

The vampire smiled widely " that's my boy " he ruffled the soft pink hair and Kirino had the urge to roll his eyes ,, with a slight chuckle , Shindou rose from his spot and carried the tray that was forgotten " I'll bring you other than these .. they must be cold now " ,

Usually , the vampires leader can simply order someone to do it , but considering Kirino's presence he preferred to do himself , not liking the idea of anyone entering his chamber when his mate is inside , especially now that the pinkette was practically naked , so he left the room leaving the man alone ,,

As the door was fully closed behind the lord Kirino looked down ,, despite his volition for hearing an explanation first , he couldn't help but agree with the brunette , first because in fact , he was really starving , and second , though he didn't know why , but because the vampire really seemed pretty ,, _worried_ about him ,

He didn't understand why would any vampire be concerned for a creature that isn't even like him , moreover their _leader_ , it definitely has something to do with the soul mate matter ,,

After a sigh , he raised his head to watch the luxurious room again ,

He noted that it has three doors , he recognized the one that Shindou has left throw is supposed to be the exit but there were two more , one he assumed might be a bathroom , but what was the last one for ? ,,

Ignoring the unimportant thought , he averted his eyes again to notice the two grand wardrobes , he has always been aware that Shindou is quite rich , but wondered why would he even need _two_ wardrobes with this big size too , maybe he doesn't like to wear something twice , or has many uniforms from the same type like Superman and ,, _or maybe_ ,,

Suddenly the door was opened , taking his attention to show a smiling Shindou , the man was supposed to bring some food for him but his hands were empty , at least that was what Kirino had thought , because it was proven false when the brunette entered and tens of plates came floating behind him , _' .. oh .. don't tell me .. '_ ,

The vampire chuckled at the expression on the pinkette's face " have no fear .. " he continued while utilizing the ability that every vampire has to fly things and placed the dishes on the long table " you aren't going to eat all these ... it's just that I've chosen the best list from what humen eat .. and wanted to know if you like my taste " ,,

 _' he did all this in such a short time ... no wonder they've chosen him as their leader '_ Kirino thought relaxing a bit and looked at the food ,, he swallowed ,, they were really from the most delicious viands , just looking at the masterly cooked and decorated with various colors of vegetables cuisines made him feel more hungry , and the appetizing smell that hit his nose didn't help either ,

" what's wrong ? .. " , Kirino turned to the brunet who was leaning on the table while watching him with an amused smirk , " aren't you coming ? " the pinkette didn't know why he felt his face heat up and just averted his eyes trying to ignore that and hide his blush , however , he wasn't able to , because all of sudden his face was turned to the vampire again , seeing his still smirking face before his body got up on its own , or to be more specific , on _someone's_ own , " come on .. you don't want me to carry you like these plates .. do you ? " , after a moment , Kirino obeyed hesitantly , Shindow motioned in the direction of a roomy settee to make it fly toward his hand and positioned it next to him , " sit " he ordered to which the other male did then sat beside him , circling a hand around his shoulders and taking the spoon in his hand " _so_ ~ .. " he sang with his mild sound " what do you like first ? .. " he asked to gain no response , " .. well .. I'll choose for you " he took the morsel near Kirino's mouth " open up " ,

The younger male kept looking at the food in front of his mouth for a moment , and when he did as he was told , it wasn't to eat " I can do it on my own .. " , the joyful smile on Shindou's face began to fade away , " I can eat by myself " ,

" it's ok .. I'd like to feed you "

" but I don't like " the phrase let Shindou start to get angry

" .. most of the plates are far from you .. so instead of letting you get up to reach them I can float the wanted one and feed you .. it would be easier "

" .. no .. " Kirino refused again after a pause , making Shindou glare

" why no ? "

" it makes me feel awkward " ,

The brunet began to lose patience " .. I said open up "

" but I don't need to eat from them all one's enough "

" and I said you should taste them " rage was obvious in the lord's tone , and Kirino looked down

" .. I'm not a child to be fed " ,

The vampire lowered his hand slowly , his face showing an unreadable expression " .. being stubborn is a childish act ... and do you know what's the only way to solve it ? .. " he paused to lift the pinkette's face up " .. it's the punishment " he took a mouthful from the food into his mouth before pressing his lips against the other , who was caught off guard then transferred everything in his cavern to his , keeping their lips glued together until he made sure the human was forced to swallow it ,, and even after they parted , Kirino wasn't able to recover the lacked oxygen as Shindou captured his mouth in no time , repeating his action again and again with the other trying to break free until being certain of the impossibility ,, he clutched tightly to the back of Shindou's shirt but the other was off , like he's completely in another world , and even after Kirino swallowed , the brunet didn't separate from him this time and rather positioned him on his lap , embracing him strongly while roaming his body with his hands ,, so all what the pinkette could do was moaning wildly into the other's mouth which succeeded with stopping the vampire after a few seconds ,, and immediately at the moment their lips were parted , Kirino started gulping badly for air ,

Shindou seemed back to reality , nothing can describe his feeling , although he felt sad at the sight of his poor lovely mate struggling to breath , but couldn't help the immense delight in his heart after having such a deep kiss with him ,

" p .. please .. I won't ... refuse .. "

And hearing the whiny , barely audible tone as the pigtailed begged with tearful eyes , he nearly was about to bounce at him again , but the male's pitied state prevented him from doing so

" look at me .. " he lifted his face up with his hand " from now on .. I'm the one who'll feed you ... understood ? .. " he earned a slow nod that didn't satisfy him , " .. understood ? .. " he repeated louder , closing the gap between their faces while fighting the urge to save the small space separating them and smack their lips together ,

" yes .. un .. understood " the human replied with a shaky voice and the vampire had an immense desire to snatch him into his chests and never let go ,

The lord never liked to behave with his mate whom he's fond of in such a hard way , on the contrary , he has always wanted to be as tender as possible with the charming male , treating him like he's made of glass and making all the mates in the world wish to be in the pinkette's place , but the ex-defender wasn't willing to let him do so , never giving him the shy looks or alluring smiles he has been craving to get from him someday since the first time he glanced the boy , but also persisted in stubbornness , so he had no other choice to be stern and make firm rules on the other ,,

After the little event he continued to feed him with a calmer manner , his eyes never left the male who was lowering his head slightly in a despairing gesture

" I'm full "

Shindou studied him silently with a small scowl for a while , " .. eat " he ordered

" but- "

" no buts .. you should make up for the last two days " he terminated the conversation and as expected , Kirino didn't argue more , and the vampire gave a little contented smile as he watched him bringing his face down again when compliantly proceeding to have his meal ,, however , it wasn't long after the pigtailed was finished

" I can't take more " he justified

" you haven't eaten much " the brunette kept the food near the other's mouth

" I would .. but I really can't "

" .. alright .. " he withdrew his hand away " .. but you must tell me how did you like it " he inquired while calmly putting the spoon on the nearest dish ,

Kirino raised his eyebrows " what's it ? "

" .. the food "

The human averted his azure eyes to look at the almost still filled plates , he couldn't deny that they were from the tastier and more favorite for him ,

 _' .. maybe he still knows me will .. '_

" so ? .. "

" huh ? .. " Shindou's voice brought his attention back again

" was it to your liking ? "

" .. y .. yes ... it was delicious " ,

Shindou let out a faint chuckle whereas slowly putting Kirino back to sit on the settee " I know .. " he got up to take the dishes , talking with his back to the other " .. we hadn't been best friends for nothing .. " a genuine tone spread throw out his voice

Kirino watched him heading to the door , and the call escaped his mouth before comprehending it " wait .. " , making the other stop in his way and turn to him , " .. um ... thank you .. " , a surprised look was visible on Shindou's face , " .. for the meal " he completed , lowering his eyes with a slight red tint on his cheeks ,

For a moment , the amazed look stayed written all over the brunette's expression , before it softened to turn into an extremely warm smile ,

Kirino didn't notice the lord coming towards him until he felt a hand gently guiding his head up , letting him stare directly into the piercing yet caring red orbs

" no thanking between mates " the vampire clarified with all softness , before releasing his hold slowly and returning to his destination ,,

In less than a minute , he was back , giving the smallest male a smile and guiding him back to the bed , he knew what the human was waiting for

" I guess you need an explanation .. " , Kirino nodded hesitantly ,,

Without knowing the reason , a part of him didn't wish to hear the upcoming conversation , this whole matter made him absolutely nervous , like he was going to realize something that'll lock him in a cage ,

In _Shindou's_ cage for the rest of his life ,,,

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Omg my fingers are trembling it has really taken a long time , so sorry about the delay but I needed time to collect my thoughts about this fic , I even stayed staring blankly at the white page for almost fifteen minutes before beginning to write XD , hope you like it though and thank you for the nice comments , reading your sweet words is the best part in publishing my stories *.* , also I promise to publish another new fiction soon , I** ** _think_** **, I know I'm going on posting new fics while you're waiting for the ongoing ones but I can't help it my ideas are coming in randomly :3**

 **Thank you all for reading again , see you next time at the new chapy of KIRINOTE ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_' .. why is it ... warm ? ' ,,_

Never had the pinkette woken up feeling such a warmness penetrating into his body before , he opened his dazed eyes to find its source but something was blocking every view of his , so in attempt to regain his full consciousness and find out about this thing that made him feel all comfortable and lazy to move the smallest part of his body , he tried to stare intensely as much as he could with that dizzied mind until he comprehended the situation he was trapped in , because that something that's concealing his sight was actually a chest , a muscular chest that his head was pressed flatly against , and he doesn't need thinking to know who's hugging him this dominantly way , only one person in the whole world can do such a thing with him ,,

Realizing that , he wanted to get up despite his limpness , but decided against it at the last second , and that was after he started remembering the vampire's words from yesterday ,,,

[ Flashback ]

 _" I guess you need an explanation " , Kirino nodded hesitantly , " .. well .. listen clearly ... what you're going to hear might freak you out .. but whatever your reaction will be I want you to keep in mind that this's something neither you .. or me .. nor anyone in the world can change ... so keep calm .. ok ? .. " , the pinkette swallowed , but there was nothing he could do other than nodding slowly again , which didn't convince the lord " be more determined .. ok ? " the brunet repeated taking the younger's shoulders between his hands ,_

 _" ok " and Kirino agreed with more resolve this time , though it didn't erase the nervousness inside ,_

 _Shindou let out a sigh , straightening himself in a better position in front of the other , causing the huge bed to wobble a bit " .. so ... I've already told you that we're mates .. right ? "_

 _" uh ! .. " azure eyes widened slightly " .. you said that I'm .. your soul mate ! " , the vampire stifled a smile after hearing the silly yet cute comment_

 _" it's the same .. mate is an abbreviation for soulmate and its meaning is completely different from what you knew in your previous world "_

 _" .. then .. what does it mean here ? "_

 _After a long pause that seemed endless , Shindou broke the silence " it means that you're my life " , Kirino couldn't help but release a low gasp , " I know this's so sudden to you .. but actually for vampires .. a life without a mate is hell ... it's so hard to find our soul mates because they could be existed in any place of this world .. not to mention the difficulty of knowing the kind they were born with .. vampires or humen .. so missing our mates would make us lost .. walking aimlessly in this world until causing the vampire to be more violent .. and might even assault other vampires mates due to emptiness and jealousy in attempt to have them as theirs .. leading to fierce battles .. "_

 _" fierce .. battles ? " he repeated slowly_

 _" exactly .. the last thing that any vampire would want to imagine is losing his mate .. which in other words can be described as losing his soul .. let alone seeing him with another one ... then dying would be better .. he will murder his mate's assaulter with no mercy .. prompting the dead vampire's relatives to try revenging him and giving rise to big wars "_

 _" but why ? .. " the pinkette uttered " I can't understand .. why's it so important ? .. why does the vampire need a mate this badly ? "_

 _" Ran ... in humen's world ... what's a lover ? " , Kirino was taken aback a little by the strange question , " .. answer me "_

 _" a lover is ... someone you love "_

 _" good ... the soul mate is a lover but in an overstated way .. the passion that a vampire has for his mate is unimaginable ... I've learned that when a human falls for someone he ... marries him .. well in our world there's no such thing .. vampires are born coupled with their own mates ... hahaha .. " Shindou chuckled as he watched how his mate's adorable face changed colors , becoming as red as tomato " .. does this embarrass you ? "_

 _Kirino opened his mouth trying to say something , but nothing would come out , he wanted to give the lie to the new information but ,, he had chummed the brunette well enough to know that this person in particular doesn't tell lies , so he closed his mouth again , not having the nerve to utter a simple word after learning that he's the vampires lord's ,,,_

 _" don't think too much about it .. " the prodigy interrupted his thoughts after seeing the faces he was making , " I know how shocked you're to realize that I'm .. like you say it in humen terms ... your husband .. but you don't need to be so perplexed about the matter .. at first I'm not going to take advantage of you before I turn you so just calm down now and- .. " , it was until noticing how the cute face that was blushing seconds ago paled at the last phrase , did Shindou comprehend what he had just said ,_

 _He lowered his head slightly ,, everyone has always called him a genius , but he was well aware of this senseless part in him that lets him make such slips from time to time_

 _" .. tu .. turn ... me ? " the human stuttered " you said .. y .. you wanna ... turn me ? " the male sounded so vulnerable , so fragile as if he just wanted the other man to deny what he had heard and the vampire wanted to comfort him , to reassure him and tell that this wasn't it , but how could he when this was , by all meanings , the very absolute reality ?_

 _" listen ... Ran .. I can't lie and say that's wrong because you have all the right to know .. though this'll be uncomfortable for you but I won't hide it from you ... as my soulmate ... you should know that despite seeing me this sane .. my desires for you are things you must be .. " he paused a little to think of a word that wouldn't scare the smaller male off " .. cautious from .. the vampire needs a strong willpower to resist his mate .. actually simple mates doesn't need to but when it comes to a human mate ... the vampire MUST hold himself back because .. " the prodigy stopped again and the pinkette wanted to ask why , but he really felt so uncomfortable about the whole subject , so he kept silence for quite a while before the brunette continued on his own after a somewhat , weak sigh , " in reality ... this's something I can't even take heart to imagine but .. if I did make love to you before turning you into a vampire ... I'll lose you forever " he finished in a forced whisper , like just saying it was agonizing to him ,_

 _Kirino flinched , many feelings started to spread inside him that he didn't know what to feel , shock , fear , sadness , despair or shame , his expression was changing from second to another while staring unfocusedly at the other ,_

 _" you mentioned before the accident at that night ... when you saw me above you then cut all ties with me in consequence of recognizing my reality as a vampire ... you thought I was bringing my mouth near your neck to suck blood from you .. that actually wasn't the case at all ... in truth what I tried to do was turning you .. that night you came to a sleep over with me and as I said before .. resisting my mate while sleeping beside me .. seeing his delicate aspects .. hearing his hot breaths .. it was hard as hell .. so many times that I was about to make a mistake and take you .. but this was the hardest .. I would have done it at any moment so finally decided to bite you ... but in the last second .. you had awakened "_

 _After hearing the clarification , slowly , the pinkette's head dropped , now realizing why he felt that strange feeling before the conversation has started ,, it was true , he all belongs to this vampire now and worst , one day he's going to become like him , one of these creatures , the mere thought made his tears threaten to fall but before it happened , a hand took a hold of his chin to raise his head up and let him look face to face with the brunet_

 _" look at me Ran .. no one in this world cares for you more than I do .. this's something you'll understand when you become a vampire like me .. I don't plan on turning you .. and would NEVER force you to it before you're ready and willing to ... so don't ever be anxious about that " ,_

 _" .. but how ? .. " Kirino couldn't stay silent as he voiced out the question he was keeping for a while now " how do you know that I'm your mate ? .. why are you so sure ? " ,_

 _Shindou sighed , he expected this question from the beginning " have you ever been told about our real form ? .. " when Shindou was answered by his mate's clueless look , he continued " .. every vampire has an inner form differs from the usual visible one .. it's like the effect of his internal power on him .. " , Kirino let out a gasp as if he already remembered something , and Shindou's next inquiry showed that he noticed " did you hear about it before ? "_

 _" uh ... some people said that .. vampires can change their look " , in reality when he heard that , he thought it was just a fable made by humen , and looks like he was wrong ,_

 _" to tell truth not all vampires .. there's a level of strength we should reach to have the ability of changing our forms that's like bringing out our full power .. it's a high level that only few vampires were able to reach .. and the more they can stay in that form the bigger their power was " ,_

 _Kirino was surprised , this isn't something you hear everyday , it gave him the curiosity to know if his mate can do that but didn't have guts to ask him ,_

 _" want to know if I can do it ? "_

 _The human flinched at the question , the genius was looking at him with a somewhat amused smile , can those creatures even read minds ? ,_

 _however , he shrugged the silly thought off and nodded slowly , the lord gave him a low chuckle before all of sudden , his body started to glow , the light reached a limit that the pinkette needed to shut his eyes not to be blinded by it , then somehow , the gleam began to vanish and when the azure eyes opened slowly , Shindou was totally visible again , but not the same Shindou he was looking at seconds ago ,,_

 _His hair was tied in a half ponytail , darker and more wavy like it was flaming , with two strands on each side of his head , sticking up in a stabbing way like blades , his skin became more tanned and eyebrows made him look more angry ,, he changed , changed a lot , but the most thing that caught his attention wasn't all these things ,, it was his eyes , Kirino has always noticed that they have a red tint but now it looked more intense , more bright that his orbs seemed to be about to glow at any second , more sharp as if piercing his soul when looking at him , and the ex-defender couldn't help but shiver , just looking at them let terror spread all over his body , the perfect word that can describe him was ,,, wild_

 _" it's called Mixmax .. " the lord informed , even his voice became deeper " only few are able to do it .. and if a vampire had his first night with his mate .. the ability will be transferred to him " ,_

 _the human swallowed , someday he'll be able to do this ? , the mere thought sent a chill down his body ,_

 _" .. s .. so ... what brings this to knowing your mate ? "_

 _" well ... I'll tell you something that happened with you before but you're oblivious to ... in reality .. I've met you before becoming your friend .. " ,_

 _Kirino widened his eyes " really ? .. when ? "_

 _" it was a year before you've seen me .. and to be truthful .. you weren't awake at that time ... because I was sucking your blood "_

 _" what ? "_

 _" honestly .. I'm a person who didn't like to scare humen when doing so .._ _though I was still young but my abilities where high for a normal kid between us .. and I didn't like to make problems and be forced to hurt more people ... that's why most of the time I chose night to drink .. you were asleep and I never paid attention to you at first .. the same with all people I drank from whom I didn't even look at their faces to leave as quick as possible ... but I should admit I felt a strange feeling when entering your room without perceiving its source ... until I began to have my meal from you and my body started to glow "_

 _" ... mix ... max ? " the pinkette uttered very slowly_

 _" it's what happens when the vampire takes of his mate's blood .. our body instinctively changes forms .. like showing the effect our mates have on us and the pure love we have for them .. how our souls are connected " ,_

 _The pigtailed looked down , vampires life seemed too complicated for him ,, anyway , he raised his head and asked the first thing that came to his mind " do you ... do vampires drink from each other ? "_

 _" no .. " the answer came quick and clear " only from humen "_

 _" why from us and strictly speaking ? .. isn't better to do it with vampires and stop this hatred with the mankind ? "_

 _" if you say so .. " the prodigy started before returning to his normal form " .. then I'll ask you something ... how do you feel about a human .. eating another ? .. " , this hushed up the other male , just thinking about it made him want to gag , " disgusted .. huh ? .. " , Kirino nodded understandingly , " .. same here .. in addition to its unhealthy effects on us "_

 _" then how are you supposed to identify your mate if he was a vampire ? "_

 _" .. since you're a human .. you won't realize your feeling for me now but as a vampire .. you can immediately feel the immense love that you only have for your soul mate ... not to deny that some vampires might have some feelings for others before finding their own mates .. but as I told you .. this sort of love is only based on jealousy .. unlike the unlimited love between mates .. as well as ... this rarely happens these days cause no one's willing to make the resulting disasters from that matter ... until ... " he paused for a time that became a torture for the other_ _,_

 _" .. until what ? " Kirino asked , suddenly feeling the anxiety inside him increasing as he saw the strange frown that appeared on the brunet's face ,_

 _Shindou stared intensely at him before answering " .. until the mate has ... irresistible beauty " , the previous defender's lips parted slightly , and the brunette closed his eyes after seconds with a visible frown , crossing his arms and continuing " .. in fact .. only mates whom are from human descent would be born with unusual beauty that not even the most pretty girls have ... making them become the main target for any vampire without a mate yet .. " ,,_

 _' human ... descent ? ' now Kirino started to panic , his eyes wide opened with almost pleadingly raised eyebrows , horror was completely written all over his features ,, he meant him , Shindou was definitely referring to him with that , it means that he's a main target for those vampires he was talking about ? , that any one of them might try to attack him at any moment and- ? ,_

 _" why are you scared ? " Kirino's line of dread thoughts was cut by the brunette's hiss , " WHAT ARE YOU SCARED FROM ? " , the poor human shuddered when the lord howled in his face , gazing intensely with his sharp eyes blazing with rage before and without warning , took a hold of his head with both hands and brought it right in front of his , so close that their eyes were forced to focus on each others lips instead of eyes ,_

 _" look at me rightly .. " he began , laying his mate back onto the bed slowly with every growl he spoke , and the twin tailed could do nothing other than clinging to the others arms , " .. I defeated the strongest men from us with a young age .. controlled the vampires world that was a mess .. united these savage creatures who were fighting to rule each other and became their lord that no one has taken a risk to disobey .. AND YOU THINK THAT SOMEONE MIGHT EVER DARE TO LOOK AT MY MATE .. " he roared as he pushed his mate's body strongly against the soft surface from the last few centimeters separating them , before shifting his hands to his smooth cheeks " .. listen to what I'm going to say very well .. cause it's better for you to not make me have to repeat them a second time ... if someone might even THINK to do that .. I'll cut him into pieces and throw it in the ocean to feed the ravenous fishes ... you belong solely to me .. no one's allowed to touch you the way I do nor you're allowed to do anything against my will .. from now on .. this place's your home and you're forbidden to go any where without me .. I'm everything to you and everything you need .. no one else ... is that clear ? "_

 _" yes " the smaller male took no time to feverishly nod , a sign that displayed how nervous and scared the rigorous words made him ,_

 _In other hand , Shindou did notice the meaninglessness of his words considering that the other was already aware of them , also sure that even if the human dared to try exiting he would never succeed , but seeing the frightened expression on his face due to fearing the possibility that any vampire might ever try to get near him , just having a flash of imagining that , made his blood turn into venom ,_

 _After quite a while gazing at his mate's cerulean eyes , he lowered his hands to circle the other's body and press it tight against him at the same time ,, yes , he doesn't need to get angry on his beloved mate or to think about the whole matter , the man was his , undoubtedly , no one has the daring to think otherwise_

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Well I know I said the next update will be for Kirinote but I haven't finished the chapter yet and my ideas for this fic were still fresh in my mind so I thought why no , I'll post this chap not to make you wait longer , and sorry that it's almost all flashback but it was inevitable , I promise the next one will continue the events from the beginning of this chapter**

 **Big thanks for reading ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Kirino had always imagined himself turning into a vampire , the possibility of being captured and bitten by them was always a frequently displayed scenario in his head ,, but turning into a teddy bear , that was the inconceivable ,

Because almost two hours had passed since his awakening moment and the brunet didn't want to just leave him out of his cuddling , making himself more comfortable with the embrace from time to time and sending him goosefleshes with every hot breath caressing his scalp , he really didn't know that vampires slumber is this deep , to his fortune ofcourse

He decided to risk trying to break free from the other's hold by backing alittle as a first move , for two arms to tighten their encircling around his slim frame , putting his next efforts to repeat the same act into failure , so he did the best thing he can do in such a situation ,

He slid down abit , making sure the vampire did not make any reaction then continued in his attempt to get out of the man's envelop , which unexpectedly succeeded ,

however , the small victorious smile that appeared on his mouth after doing had begun to withdraw the very next moment , as his light blue eyes met with Shindou's dark red ones watching him intently ,, Kirino gulped , judging by that unhappy look , the lord with no doubt is abreast of his intention

" i ... it was .. hot " he considered it as half a lie , and the next minute was nerve-wrecking when the prodigy's expression didn't waver nor he said a word , making him wonder for a second if he wasn't awake , if it's a vampire manner to sleep with opened eyes and mentally laughed at himself for thinking such nonsense

" where's my good morning ? "

Kirino flinched slightly " .. go .. good morning " ,

Shindou huffed , before extending his arms as an inviting gesture for him to come back to his earlier place , and he did without any complain , letting the other imprison him in his chests again while playing with his pink strands which he already noticed they were completely loose , " .. my good morning is a kiss from your mouth-watering lips ... and I want it on mine every morning " , Kirino never in his whole life felt his face flare up the way it did now at the seductive whispers , he seized the opportunity of the other talking in his ear to hide his blush ,  
Shindou , feeling the heat penetrating by his mate's cheek into his own , raised his head slightly to see the alluring sight of his love burying his girly face in the pillow ,, he swallowed ,, maybe this was too much for him , he shouldn't stay here looking at him like this while being half on top of the human or he might end up doing something with dangerous outcomes ,

No , he can not lose control of himself now , he has grown up gaining enough strength to resist his mate , he doesn't need to try distracting himself from what his eroticism is screaming for him to by things like soccer or music as he had used to do when they were still best friends , today the pinkette is between his hands , he can satisfy the fire inside with a few touches to calm his lusts down ,, yes , it's the best choice , at least for now  
" what did I just say ? .. " , Kirino opened his eyes that were closed with embarrassment , " .. and I don't wanna remind you of it everyday ... alright ? " ,

Shaking his head obediently and clutching to his mate's shirt , Kirino looked at the curly haired's mouth with a shy nervousness , slowly bringing his closer and closer before hesitantly as ever, gluing them together ,,  
Kirino had always thought the vampire was a harsh person , in contrast to how his lips felt ,, _soft_ ,, the mere thought brought a chill to his body and the feeling was anything but comfortable to him , considering that he has no experience in doing these things , moreover with him of all people , so he wanted to separate making it a quick pick , but the way Shindou advanced beginning to coax his lips with his ones was an obvious letter for him not to move away , how he caught his thin arms to tug and put them around his waist before circling the slender one with the brawny hands , as a result , Kirino's body started relaxing to the tender touch , though he didn't do much as a responding , but it gave him a strange feeling he never felt before , a sensation of safe that made heat pervade him all ,

A minute had passed and Shindou did not seem willing to let go yet , getting more demanding with every second passing and increasing the pressure , Kirino pulled at his shirt and the other understood the message , stopping leisurely , both began to take rapid breathes , one for lack of air and the second with overflowing passion ,  
" unbutton my shirt .. " , the smaller male looked up with his cheeks burning , " .. it's an order " ,, with trembling hands , Kirino started to do as he was ordered , the first three buttons were already open so he continued with the rest , and after seeing the older's bare chest , he remembered his words about their bodies when he awoke him ,, the genius has really grown muscular , he even has the muscles obvious on his abdomen that he had of no use tried to get , compared to Shindou , his body seemed to be more of a girl's one , for the first time he really began to envy his ex-bestfriend

" do you like it ? .. " and judging by the amused question , the brunet seemed to notice his admiring looks , he wanted to die of shame , " hahaha .. " the lord gave a low chuckle and whispered the next words that stiffened his mate " _.. this body's all yours .._ " , now the pinkette thought he might faint at any moment ,, in addition to its meaning , the phrase was breathed out against his lips in a deadly seductive voice , this being's enjoying playing with him more than he thought , " touch it .. " a new mind-blowing order " .. touch it all over " , Kirino gulped hard , his breathing quickened and his heart was beating strongly that he felt it might come out of his ribcage at any moment ,, very slowly , he raised his hand , a minute passed but it never came in contact with his skin and the pianist got impatient , Kirino blinked when a large hand seized his delicate one to place it on the vampires lord's heart place ,, he could feel it , his heartbeats , so clear as if drumming in his ears , " you're too naïve to do this alone ? " the pianist said as he slid the cyan eyed's fingers down his own chest to the abdomn , and Kirino's heart sank with every curve he sensed , before his fingers were raised to come in contact with a pair of lips , same with his palm , wrist , and up like that to reach his little neck , numerous kisses were placed on that area and Kirino shivered , he felt the bigger man shift to be completely above him , bodies pressed together while the taller continued like who was getting something after years of desire , Kirino lost count of the kisses he had received on his lips , cheeks , neck , shoulders , chest and everything that was in hand ,

Minutes passed and Shindou became aware that if he kept his actions he might lose control of himself , that his patience to possess the creature beneath him was diminishing at every moment , he had thought that satisfying himself by more intimacy with his lover would suppress his excitation , but looks like it only stirred it up ,  
Quite forcefully , he began to reduce his actions , needing to use most of his willpower to fight his inner demon and stop himself ,, then he looked at the sapphire eyes to see a newfound fear in them , apparently noticing to where the current situation was leading ,, so reassuringly , he stroked his face

" what with this expression ? ... did not I say that you shouldn't fear me ? .. " he kissed his cheek calmly with a smile as a prove to his words " .. don't ever be worried .. I'm in full conscious and will always be ... hm ? .. " , after earning a small nod from the human , Shindou got up from his earlier position to button his shirt while going to sit in front of his huge piano with crossed arms ,

" can ... can I .. wear something ? " , the vampire turned to look at the half naked male asking embarrasedly , looking anywhere but the red eyes ,

" .. it's ok ... this closet's yours and all the clothes are on your size .. you can pick what you want " he informed with closed eyes , after all , keeping his mate with only a short fabric around his hips in front of him wasn't good for his own mental health ,

Kirino looked at the wardrobe the brunette had motioned to with a flinch ,, so the second one was for him ? , just how long had the vampire been preparing for his arrival ? ,, swallowing the questions , he stood up and went to the closet to open it , watching the almost uncountable , fancy wears ,, he cast his stare down ,, so , this's really his new home ? , he no longer can go back to Raimon ? , to his old friends who had considered and chosen him as their leader ? ,, ofcourse no , the sacrifices they made can never be in vain , someday he'll get his power back and run out of her , and they'll definitely find a way to stop those vampires and bring who were turned back , no matter what ,

Picking a silken white pair of pajamas , he brought his hands to the rim of that piece on his waist to get rid of it when he noticed the sharp red eyes still fixed on his frame , a slight crimson tint crept on his cheeks before talking

" would you just .. take your eyes off ? "

Shindou's eyes widened a bit , before he started laughing then turned on the stool to another direction , still crossing his arms and with closed eyes " .. here .. you can enjoy your privacy ... it won't last for long after all " he finished with a whisper and decided against reminding the feminine male that he had already seen him when he took off his blood stained clothes " .. if you want the bathroom's there "

Kirino remembered that he was there for three days and he really should take a shower , so he followed the other's quick signal ,

" not there .. " , the pinkette stiffened at the firm warning " .. that one " , he went obediently to the door he had mistaken the direction to ,

The lord didn't want to raise voice , and he knows that the door was already locked and provided with his own power that no other vampire can break through , but he didn't like the idea of his mate getting near that place ,, slowly , he turned to the black piano ,

Maybe he told the pinkette that he shouldn't be afraid of him , that he would stay with his full consciousness around him the whole time , but he knew that this was not entirely true , in fact , he had said the comforting words just to erase the fear from the other's heart , but actually , he did not know how long he would survive ,, because for a vampire , resisting the soul mate is not even compared to resisting blood after weeks , or maybe months of thirst , especially when the mate is a human , and such a shockingly beautiful one , moreover for him , their emperor and the strongest , since the more the vampire is powerful the more he has passion for his mate , and also he was sure that even if they were both humans , he still would be madly in love with his Ran ,,

A faint sound of water hit his eardrums ,, maybe he should really still play the piano ,

* * *

" .. "

" uh ! ... Shindou-sama is playing piano ? "

Hakuryuu placed his card on the table calmly " .. yea .. what of it ? " , it was not typically of Kishibe to be surprised by a habitual thing their lord does ,

" it is ... I know .. but he hasn't since he got his mate " the purple haired reasoned , Kariya gazed at him , while Tsurugi continued to play with no visible react ,

" well .. I don't think it's discuss worthy " said the albino

" no .. " Kishibe looked down at the table full of playcards " .. Shindou-sama only plays when he's thinking about him .. you know what I mean .. " he put a card down " .. he's trying to distract himself ... but why would he need when his love's between his hands ? ... if not .. " ,

Kariya stopped moving , and Tsurugi as if he wasn't listening to the conversation , put his card down ,  
" hey Tsurugi it's not your turn " Kishibe made a note , and the navy haired retreated his act without any emotion ,

Hakuryuu stared at him for a moment before turning back to the purplette " .. do you mean that the master stopped his turning ? "

" apparently .. "

" and why do you think he would ? "

" .. dunno .. but .. " Kishibe stopped playing for a second " .. he's infatuated with him .. _clemency_ might be a case .. " he continued admiringly while choosing one of his cards " .. how strong he's to resist him .. sometimes I can't believe it "

" .. I agree ... I wonder if there's a limit to our leader's power to hold back against that heavenly beauty for all this time "

The purple haired vampire had a flasback where the pink haired human was talking to him , elegant , with azure eyes that showed nothing but pure kindness , " .. yes ... Kirino-sama is really an irresistibly handsome person .. "

Suddenly Kariya left all of his cards and stood up

" Kariya .. where're you going ? " Kishibe inquired

" .. taking some fresh air " he answered while walking away

The purplette raised an eyebrow " what's wrong with him ? "

Hakuryuu shrugged slowly , before moving his glance to Tsurugi , who was still gazing at the direction where the greenish blue haired went , but there was a strange leaf behind the golden eyes , a foreign expression he had never seen before on his friend's face ,

The albino narrowed his eyes ,, he hopes it's not what he thought

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Finally , I felt it has been forever , just , please don't kill me minna TxT**

 **Anyway , did you catch the hints ? , *cough*** ** _MasaRan and KyouRan_** ***cough* , I guess they're going to end up being ripped by a certain vampire XD**

 **Well guys I just hope you liked the new chap , please tell me what you think**

 **So many thanks for your AWESOME comments and for reading , till next time with (Jealousy)'s turn**


End file.
